


Worst Double Date Ever

by madammina



Series: The Warriors of Balance and their adventures [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, This will be most awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: "Go on a Date" Aeleus said.  "Let Vanessa meet people." Max said.But did it have to be with his murderer?(Aeleus refers to the events in "Naomi")





	Worst Double Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoH/gifts).



"If you are dating, you need to date," Aeleus said as he looked over the genetic material that Sora managed to wrest from the last heartless he brought. "Right now you and Vanessa are just sitting in the same rooms."

"That's dating." Ienzo muttered as he went back to the "Cell phone" that Vanessa had suggested he make. She said it would allow him to talk to Sora. She gave him one of her old ones to study. 

"That is hanging out. Hanging out is fine. You need to take her on a date." Aeleus said as he went back to his microscope. 

Ienzo held back a sigh. Of all the Apprentices, Aeleus was the only one who was married. If he wanted to know how to date someone, he should probably listen to his advice. Even if Vanessa was different from the Naomi that Aeleus had mentioned. 

"I'll go talk to her." He sighed as he looked at another chip. This could take a while.  
***  
"At the very least she needs to meet other people," Max said as she photographed the chips. "It's not great if she just knows us."

"You just know each other," Ienzo replied. 

"And I have Kate specifically. And Neku knows Sora. Harley has Batman. You have the Apprentices. Weiss is-" They both glanced at Grimoire Weiss who was making a point to ignore them. "Weiss has you." 

"How do you even plan on dates?" Ienzo asked. "I was in the Organization for all my life. And from my mother's diary-" He shuddered. "I don't want to repeat that."

"Yeah... " Max looked up. "Take her out to dinner."

"By ourselves?" 

"Then get someone else to come along," Max said, then went back to the photograph. "You can't be the only people dating here."   
***  
"I can see their point," Vanessa said as she scrolled through her phone. "Although I end up interacting mostly with these kids that are younger than Sora... and shorter. Plus my own friends. You'd like them." 

"I don't like very many people." Ienzo flipped through a treatise that an old scientist had published. "Are they... Gothic?"

"Goth. And yes. They are goth. With a dash of punk." She glanced up. "You have no clue what to do."

"I was raised by 7 male scientists and guards - the only one who was married was a very recent widower - and semi indirectly will have caused the end of the universe. I do not understand dates." He said as he turned another page. 

"He also does not understand how to talk to other humans." Weiss sighed. "My other contract was married. With a Daughter. I am sure he could give you tips."

Vanessa looked at Weiss, then looked at Ienzo, then sighed. "I'll go find something."  
***

Aerith sighed and leaned back on her heels as she ran one dirty encrusted arm across her forehead. 

The flowers were returning. 

It took work, but the flowers were filling up the town like her memory said they used to. Using Tron's plans and old photos didn't hurt either.

"AERITH!" Aerith turned and saw Vanessa climbing up the small hill towards her. For someone dressed almost entirely in black leather, she handled it well. "You know where Ienzo and I can go for dinner? I asked around, everyone said you had a boyfriend." 

"Yuffie said I had a boyfriend," Aerith replied, before starting to giggle. "Actually, I'm going out with him tonight! We can make it a double date... if Ienzo is sure? " She gave a quick blink. "I'm not sure if they will." 

"Ienzo wants to take me out. " Vanessa shrugged. "I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, unless there is an inator being created to blow up the restaurant, I'm sure I've seen worse." 

"Okay..." Aerith smiled. "Well, I know the house you're staying in. So I'll get you at 7. Ienzo -"

"Will probably be studying at the Castle." Vanessa cut in. "We'll get him together."   
***  
Vanessa, Aerith, and Aerith's date arrived at the castle at 8:30. To Aerith's surprise, Ienzo was there, dressed up in a nice pair of jeans and a good shirt. 

They were immediately ruined when Ienzo jumped onto Aerith's date. 

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LEA!!" Ienzo wrapped his hands around Lea's throat. "THIS IS FOR MURDERING ME AT CASTLE OBLIVION!" 

Aerith tried to pull Ienzo off, but Vanessa pulled out the Ballgowinator and shot it at Ienzo. The force of it hitting him knocked him slightly sideways and the new sleeves and skirt made it a bit harder to get the right grip. 

"You asked me out to dinner, we are going to have a nice dinner," Vanessa said as she dragged the now suddenly slightly confused Ienzo off of Lea. "You can work out who did what later." Vanessa and Aerith got between them, and they both shot glances at each other.   
***  
Dinner was at what Vanessa would call "Italian". WIth noodles and bread and other things. With the four of them sitting around a table, and Aerith and Vanessa silently agreeing not to let them sit next to each other, as it leads to Lea and Ienzo glaring at each other. 

"Okay, this needs to stop." Vanessa slammed her bread down. "I don't know what happened, but if you ask me out for dinner, you say you want to give me a proper date after your mentor suggested it, and then you spend the entire night planning on killing whoever this is?"

"My boyfriend." Aerith offered. 

"Okay, her boyfriend." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Just get it all out with your words." 

"And why keeps him from trying to kill me?" Lea asked, suddenly eyeing his drink. 

"He's trapped by social norms." She responded and sat back down. "My dad has used it a few times, it's very effective." 

"He killed me and turned me back into a somebody," Ienzo muttered. "I was strangled." 

"Okay... Yes. I did." Lea admitted. "there was a lot going on! It wasn't the best decision I made, but at that time I made a lot of bad decisions, that doesn't excuse it." 

Vanessa sat back and crossed her legs and arms. She then stared at Lea.

"I'm sorry." Lea finally said. "I shouldn't have killed you."

"Thank you. I am glad to no longer be a Nobody, but that was not how I would have chosen to leave it." Ienzo finally said. "Better?"

"Very much. Now, what about your research?" Vanessa asked.

"Or something the whole table can enjoy." Aerith reminded Vanessa. "How about the reconstruction work?" 

"Leon's been having me set the new brick," Lea grumbled. "The one thing I'm not responsible for..." 

Ienzo grew silent at that and looked back down at his dinner. Vanessa glanced at him, then looked back at Axel.   
***  
Dinner passed quietly until it ended. Ienzo stayed quiet, and Vanessa with him. Lea and Aerith apparently had pet names for each other. Namely "firebug" and "Ladybug" 

"Don't give me a pet name." Vanessa said as they left the restaurant. "Are we seeing a movie?"

"Movie?" Aerith looked at her. "What's a movie?"

Vanessa blinked, and then a smile she had clearly inherited from her father came into view.   
***  
"So, we are going to watch "The Apolocypse of the Zombie mudmen." Everyone dies." She said as she plopped down on the couch in the room she used between cycles. She popped some popcorn in her mouth. 

"... And that's good?" Lea asked. "People usually get mad over other people dying." 

"It's the Genre." Vanessa said. "Maybe I should have done a Kaiju film. That's a bit easier than monster." 

"Oh, Lea, I'm so scared." Aerith said with a clearly fake tone. "Can you put your arm around me while we watch?"

"... okay?" Lea said. He did as she said, and Aerith smiled at Vanessa. Ienzo tentatively did the same to Vanessa. 

"It's up to you." Vanessa said as she poured popcorn into his lap. "I know you aren't much into this." 

"... I should be better though." Ienzo finally said. Vanessa hit play on the movie. "You are a person and-"

"Oh just watch the movie. " Vanessa cut him off. "I don't want to hear your treatise on how I should be treated. I know that. What I want to watch is people drowning in mud then becoming zombies." 

"What?"


End file.
